1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a security system and communication systems. In particular, this invention relates to controlling a security system using a remote object by the transmission of radio frequency signals to a target device, the target device includes a receiver and transmitter capable of receiving and transmitting radio frequency signals.
2. Background
Security systems, in both a residential and commercial environment are well known and commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. A security system includes any life, safety, and property protection system. A security apparatus including a user interface keypad, control panel and a plurality of sensors are installed in a residents or commercial building. Both an installer and an owner of the security apparatus can use the user interface keypad to control, configure and manage the security apparatus. Such control functions include arming the security apparatus upon leaving the environment and disarming the security apparatus upon entering the environment.
A change in status of the security apparatus, e.g., arming and disarming, is effectuate by entering a personal identification and/or passcode into the user interface keypad by depressing keys on the keypad. A passcode is assigned for each person or person(s) that have authorization or credentials to change the status. The passcode can be stored in the memory of the user interface keypad or communicated to a system controller via a wired bus or by wireless communications. If the entered passcode matches the store passcode, then the keypad transmits the desired status change to the control panel using a data bus, or the passcode can be transmitted using wireless communications.
Alternatively, a user can have a remote transmitter, frequently provided in a remote control keypad device or a keyfob kept on a user's keyring to change the status of the security apparatus, such as arming or disarming the security system. The transmitter can be a radio frequency transmitting apparatus, in which case the user can be remote from the user interface device, i.e., not in close proximity to where the user interface keypad is located. In another alternative, the transmitter may be an infrared transmitter. However, when using either a wireless keypad or transmitter, the user may have to enter an identification or passcode prior to being able to change the status of the security apparatus.
Using a passcode has several drawbacks. The passcode can be forgotten or lost, creating a security risk. If the passcode is lost, the code must be immediately changed. Additionally, typically a security apparatus only provides small amount of time to enter the disarming passcode, the user is rushed when entering the passcode, resulting is errors when entering the passcode, which in turn results is false alarms. Furthermore, entering a passcode might be difficult for the user if the user is carrying anything. Additionally, since remote transmitters operate a VHF and UHF frequencies and the range of operating is such that the transmitted information can be overheard by malicious eavesdroppers using “code grabbing” equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and system capable of changing the status of the security apparatus is a quick and secure manner.